Red Sake
by GlompGal
Summary: Having a sake competiton seemed great at the time, until he had to head back to his room and find a very strange acting tobi... rape, tobidei/madadei
1. Chapter 1

TobiDei Lemon- RP by HyruleHalfBreed and TheNaughtyOne

Deidara's vision swarm as he tried to make it to his room and maybe, just maybe sleep off the drunken spell he seemed to be put under. It was only then that he realized that he should NEVER agree to a drinking contest with an immortal man, aka Hidan. The blond swayed from side to side as he finally fell against one of the walls in the hallway for support as he continued to trip down the passage. The blonde finally reached the room that he called his own, but he fumbled with the lock and door. His poor eyes were unable concentrate on the nob and his hand continued to miss it, causing Deidara to give out one last frustrated sigh before resting his head against the door his eyes closing as wave after wave of nausea hit him.

Panting slightley from holding back the bile crawling up his throat, a slight tapping sound was heard, echoing throughout the dim hallway. Looking up, Deidara squinted as a shape was seen approaching him.

"Deidara-senpai?" a familiar voice was heard. It was Tobi, his giveaway the large blob of orange Deidara could make out.

There was a pause as they stared at each other for what seemed an eternity, before Tobi finally broke the harsh silence.

"...Are....Are you drunk Senpai?"

Tobi's voice was questioning, almost hushed as if others may hear.

Deidara just gave out a soft groan in response before growling out as he hand finally gripped the metal nob on the door, "Don't you daarrre say a woord, un." The words lost their threatening tone though, as they were slurred and messed together. It was almost as if his mouth was filled with cotton or maybe his tongue was three sizes bigger than it was this morning. Finally the long haired male managed to turn the knob and the door, because of his weight of leaning against it, swept open and made him fall to the ground inside his room. Before he fell though, he managed to turn just enough so that he could lay on his back and stare at the ceiling where the stars were spinning in wild circles.

Tobi didnt even blink under his mask as he watched Deidara dissapear into his room with a large thud. Taking a few steps, Tobi now stood at the still open door and looked down at the man before him, watching the ceiling as if it was the most enchanting thing in the world.

With a hesitating pause, Tobi spoke again. Although this time, his voice was of a different attitude.

"You're drunk, Deidara."

"Whoo the hell caares, yeah? I'll just sleep it off." Deidara muttered as he tried to push himself back onto his feet, and much to the other male's amazement the blond actually reached the bed. But actually getting on it was a totally different task. Right when he was about to attempt to get on it though, his feet had decided that they had had enough abuse for one night and once again the missing rock ninja fell to the ground too dizzy to get up this time. Settling instead to gaze up the bed and try to make out the shapes that were inside his room through the blurry eyes, and a dazed expression on his face as the tell tale drunken blush remained on his face.

Tobi Didn't laugh or chuckle at this. Silently making his way towards the young man he lightley shook his head.

"Tsk Tsk Deidara, didnt you ever learn to take proper care of your self?" Tobi was now at the side of Deidara, and bent down to kneel next to him. Lightley grasping Deidara's chin, He made the now surprised man shake his head aswell.

"No? You never did learn to? Well then, Looks like I'm going to have to teach you sometime hmm?" Tobi's grip tightened on Deidara's chin to make him nod, His eyes now squinted shut and arms feebly trying to move.

Deidara squirmed, his foggy mind not allowing him to see exactly what was going on or take in the fact that this was not the normal Tobi; the one that was usually following him around all day and never once stopped his endless chatter. But still there was something that made the blond shudder as the grip on his chin did not lessen. There was still something in the back of the blond's drunken subconscious that told him that this was dangerous and that he should get as far away as humanly possible from

"Tobi... "Get oout of my rooom, yeah." Deidara groaned out, though really if the other didn't heed his warning then he may just throw up on the other man in his awful nausea spells that seemed to deeply rooted themselves inside his stomach and mind.

Tobi's hand let go of Deidara's chin, much to his relief, only to yelp out as he felt his hair being yanked upwards until he was high enough to be standing again. Loosely grabbing Tobi's arm, Deidara tried to push from Tobi, only to be thrown backwards onto his low bed, smacking his head on the wall in the midst of the force.

"Your room? You could barely tell where to find it." Tobi sneered.

Deidara's eyes clenched shut as pain raced throughout in thin frame making him give out a hiss. Slowly the blond reopened the dazed azure depth of his only visible eye to look at Tobi, but pain seemed to be a component that was starting to lift the fog in his mind. As he looked at the mask wearing male for what felt like the first time since he had walked up to him in the hallway. Remembering the sudden change in the other's voice and actions fear raced through him.

"Tobi, st-stoop." Deidara groaned out.

Tobi smiled at the reaction he was getting. It was like watching his prey beg and writhe under his power. It was almost enough to make himself drunk off that power.

"Stop what Deidara-_senpai_...?" Tobi spoke, putting emphasis on the title and tugging at Deidara's hair again, pulling him forwards so their faces where inches apart. Deidara scrunched his eyes up at the pain, but opened them to the dark hole of Tobi's mask. Struggling again to get out of his grip, Tobi's other hand shot forward to push Deidara's head onto the pillow of his bed, the cool material almost a blessing from the throbbing headache growing inside him. The feeling disappeared instantly as Tobi swung a leg over the side of the bed, and onto Deidara's hips-one hand sill holding onto Deidara's hair, another starting to wander...

Deidara stiffened his head almost completely cleared of the drunken fog. But much to his horror the rest of the blonde's body was still acting lethargic and could barely press his arms at the other's chest to try and get him off. The wandering was also bring more concern as he started to travel lower and lower down the blonde's torso and then to the hips and waist line of his black pants. Deidara was scared, and biting his lip the blond clenched his eye shut hoping that it was all a bad dream and he would wake up in his room with only a bad hang over.

Finally reaching the waistline of Deidara's pants, Tobi played with the hem with a small interest. "Now what did I have to teach you again? It's quite hard to remember things these days, don't you agree Senpai?"

Deidara's eyes narrowed in response and tried to squirm out of the other's iron strong grip once again as he growled out in rage, though there was still evidence of the drunkenness in his slurring and breath, "Whaat the hellll are you playing at, yeah? You son of a bi-AH!" The blond wasn't able to finish his insult as the grip on his hips turned almost bone crushing, making a few tears peak the corner of the almond shaped eye of Deidara.

"Cruel name's wont be accepted in _my_ headquarters, Deidara. I think I'm going to have to... _Punish_ you for that Dei-kun" Tobi smirked, tightening his grip on Deidara's hip aswell as starting to pull more harshly at the hem of his pants.

Deidara was starting to panic more with every second that pasted and but he was also starting to get even more confused as he listened to the other's words. Hands were scrambling desperately at the ones on his ponytail and the other at the hem of his pants trying to find release and escape as he gasped out in horror, "Wha-What the hell do you mean by that, un? Get the hell off of me!"

Tobi's only reply was a small chuckle, as he had finally managed to entwine his gloved fingers around the clip to the pants. then, the only sound heard in a split second, was the unzipping and gasp of cold air hitting Deidara's groin.

"I think you know perfectly well what I mean Deidara... but I dont think you realize just how long I've waited to do this..."

Deidara's back arched at the feeling of the sudden gust of cold air hitting his sensitive parts and immediately the azure eye clenched shut in obvious shock and at the same time fear. The thoughts started to whirl around his head in such a flurry that it caused his intoxicated state to make an almost impossible sized headache to form, though it was pushed back by the adrenaline rush he was getting. As he finally reopened his eyes to stare into the dark eye hole of the other's usually bright orange mask. He could see this wasn't Tobi-this COULDN'T be the hyper, talkative annoyance that constantly clamored for his attention. Swallowing hard the blond started to consider screaming to get one of the other members to come to his rescue, to hell with his pride Deidara didn't want what was about to so obviously about to unfold.

Tobi thought fast as he saw Deidara take in a deep breath, and before he could utter a squeak, Tobi's mask was off in a flash and his lips had crashed against Deidara, muffling the pitiful scream coming from the young man. Deidara's eyes had clamped shut in protest, but before he knew it his headband was over them, stopping Deidara from seeing whatever Tobi was originally hiding under that mask.

Deidara gasped into the kiss, shock running through every fiber of his being as he was forced into darkness as well as into the bruising pressure of the other's lips against his own. He just couldn't hold in his whimper of protest as he continued to squirm in "Tobi's" grip.

Tobi took advantage of the gasp, running his tounge over the quiverring lips before diving in and exploring the depths of Deidara's mouth, ravishing at the taste and the reaction he was getting from him.. And from down below.

Pulling back, Tobi smirk broadened at the growing member of Deidara.

"I see someones enjoying this little lesson, hm?" Tobi breathed into Deidara's ear, sending shivers throughout his body

Deidara held in another whimper as he continued to gasp, trying to catch his breath from the kiss and the racing thoughts of panic. But still he knew there was a part of him that enjoyed the treatment and "affection" there was NO way that he was going to admit that aloud though as he continued to squirm in the iron grip. All thoughts of screaming for help thrown out of the window as his head turned to the side trying to stop another kiss from taking place.

Deidara's plan backfired though as he felt the warm wetness of a tounge sliding over his jaw bone before starting to nibble at his earlobe. -Shit, if anything, He was helping! Tobi couldnt stop smirking as he ran his tounge over the rest of his neck, stopping every now and again to kiss and suck on small portions of skin. He lavished in the small whimpers and moans he recieved from the blonde beneith him, before sitting back up and silently getting off Deidara completly, his presence completly vanishing suddenly.

Deidara stayed in place not even a muscle twitched as he waited, testing to see if maybe it was just another trick and that the other male was going to pounce on him once again as soon as he shifted positions. But as the seconds past he wasn't able to take it anymore as he quickly shot up into a sitting position as he simultaneously ripped the headband away from his eyes and into the air to hit the wall then floor with the soft sound of metal hitting hardwood. A wide azure eye then turned to look to the side in search of who he still barely thought of as "Tobi".

But the blond couldn't see the other anywhere and silently the blond wondered whether or not to just believe that he had hallucinated it all; OR if he should seek out another member to have the comfort of no longer being alone and vulnerable in his intoxicated and dizzy state. Deidara decided to go with the second option as he stood up from the bed, pulling his pants back into place as he did so, and moved towards the door. Cautiously mind you after all he was still terrified.

Finally Deidara reached the door and as he grasp the cool metal of the knob he let out a sigh of relief, if he could just get to the place where the little drinking contest took place then he would be safe. After all knowing Hidan he would still be there relaxing and enjoying the small amount of money he had made off of his and the blond's little bet. Twisting the doornob, Deidara stepped forward with his head low, still brooding on the previous ordeal. Deidara didnt even realize someone was right infront of him as he moved and collided with a soft thud into padded material. Looking up, Deidara came face to face with a maskless Tobi- And a not very pleased one at that.

"I was just getting a few things, I was expecting you to stay put Deidara while i was gone." Tobi growled, grabbing Deidara's upper arm and tightening his grip to the point his stiches started to shift.

Deidara yelped and moved to struggle but at the sound of one of the stitches popping he froze, it didn't take a genius to figure out that if the struggles continued then he could very well lose his arm, and then having only one arm to fight with would lower his chances to escape even more. Azure eyes shifted from the arm then up to the face of the holder... the unmasked face of Tobi. Deidara hated to admit it even if it was only in his own mind that "Tobi" wasn't bad looking though he appeared to be and was much older then he expected the bubbly acting member to , the man appeared to be around the same age as the copy ninja Kakashi. Grimace still plastered on his face the blond tried to tug backwards though still the movement had almost no strength as the fear of losing an arm still remained.

Grabbing the other arm roughly, Tobi shoved Deidara back into the room, causeing him to stumble and fall. Deidara watched as Tobi kicked the door closed behind him. As he looked up, he shrank back from the man towering over him.

Tobi looked at the abandoned headband on the floor, his eyes thinning as he turned back to Deidara. With a flick of the wrist Deidara's hair was in Tobi's hand again, and being dragged towards the bed in the corner of the dark room.

Deidara was a whimpering mess as his ponytail was used as a handle as he was literally dragged across the floor back towards the bed he was laying on just a few minutes before hand. Each strand that was yanked out of his head caused a new rush of pain to roll of him and he tried to get his feet back under him so he could stand.

But Tobi didn't seem to like that idea, for anytime that he felt the blonde almost getting his bearing, he would yank the tuff of hair forwards or backwards to make him fall on his ass once again. Deidara was actually wondering whether or not he should start praying to Hidan's crazy god Jashin for mercy. Still Deidara's hands clamored over the other male's, trying to get his hair back and the awful, painful leash it seemed to make.

Shoving Deidara onto the bed, he didnt even pause at removing Deidara's pants. Deidara's eyes followed the material float across the room as it was tossed out of reach. Keeping his hand tangled in Deidara's hair, Tobi reached into a back pocket and pulled out a small kunai, trailing it up Deidara's torso before reaching his neak. Pricking the surface of the skin, Tobi peered into Deidara's deep blue eyes before giving him a pitiful look.

"So my face was uncovered to you hmm? Do you know what I have to do now?" Tobi leant in, his face inches from Deidara's.

It was then that Deidara saw Tobi's eyes swirl into a glowing red.

Deidara was in a state of shock as he stared in to that ruby red eye and slowly he stared to recognize the pattern that laid inside the lens as the Sharingan. The breath in his throat caught and still feeling the cold metal against his neck and pricking it slightly as he spoke he asked his voice cracking slightly in fear, "Ar-Are you going to kill me, un?" His whole body was shaking like a leaf caught in a whirlwind as he continued to stare into that hypnotizing eye. In a the back his mind Deidara knew that he might be signing his death wish by looking into that eye, but he couldn't seem to make his own almond shaped one to close.

Tobi smiled, his eye's slightley scrunching up in amusment.

"No, I wont kill you Deidara-kun." Tobi spoke, his voice soft and gentle, his eyes trailing down. Slowly moving his arm with the kunai, he proceded to cut Deidara's shirt right down from the collar, not leaving a scratch as he moved.

"But when I'm through with you, you'll wish you were." Tobi's voice changing to a more sinister tone.

Deidara wanted to jump away to scream, but at the threat of the sharp blade hovering above the flesh that covered his stomach, he didn't dare. Swallowing hard he gripped the sheets under his hands as his heart started to beat wildly in his chest, panicked by what was happening to him. Shudders also raced over his body as the sinister voice spoke once again, though this time the blond didn't let his gaze lock with the other's-not wanting to be caught in the spell that was the Sharingan.

finally releasing Deidara hair so he didnt have to reach as he moved down, his now free hand grabbed another thing from his back pocket. Deidara's eyes widened at the small tube Tobi was now holding, and twisting the cap off with one hand. Squeezing it slightley a clear liquid bubbled out, dripping onto his hand. Looking back at Deidara, Tobi smirked at the look on Deidara's face.

"Ive decided I dont want to hurt you that much... It should be something you _could _enjoy."

Tobi expression remained the same as Deidara started to thrash around at the true realisation at what was about to happen.

Deidara struggled with all his might against the other's hold.. He was about to be raped, Tobi had made that perfectly clear when he had cut off all of his clothes and brought out the bottle of lube. His throat went dry at the mere thought of sweet, innocent Tobi doing this to him and Deidara knew they just couldn't be the same person. Holding onto that thought like it was his only lifeline he growled out softly while trying to keep an eye on both the kunai in the other's hand and the pattern that was in the man's eyes, "You-You're not Tobi, un. You can't be him."

"Congrats, you've figured me out." 'Tobi' sneered, his hand sliding down to between Deidara's legs causing a sudden gasp from the young male. "But if I were to tell you who I really was, I'm afraid you wouldn't believe me." Tobi asked in a questionable voice, his dark eyebrows raised. Deidara wasn't able to argue anymore as his mind was completely focused on the hand that was currently resting uncomfortably between his slightly spread legs. The azure eye clenched shut as he tried to ignore the emotions of arousal and excitement, but the feelings seemed to not care whether or not the pleasure was willing accepted or not.

Tobi didnt stop there, slowly moving his fingers, he approached Deidara's entrance-not bothering to remove his thin gloves. Slowly he inserted a finger, then another, and felt the muscles around them clench and shiver, making Tobi all the more aroused himself. Looking at Deidara, he watched with amusment the expressions layed apon that smooth face. Confusion, excitment, arousal, pain- All of which he enjoyed. Tobi's fingers stretched out, recieving a slight gasp from Deidara from the twinge of pain down below. It was too late to run, and Tobi Didnt think he was going anywhere now. Removing his fingers, Tobi proceded to unclip his own pants to reveal his own hard legnth. Dropping the Kunai to the side of the bed, Tobi picked up one of Deidara's legs, and drapped it over his shoulder.

Grabbing Deidara's hips, he proceded to push his length against Deidara's entrance, hearing a groan of protest from Deidara.

Deidara let out a whimper when he felt "Tobi" become fully sheathed inside his body and tears peaked at the corner of the azure eye as his whole body remained rigid in pain and shock. He wanted to squirm away, but with one leg on the other's shoulder a tight grip on his hips it didn;t appear that escape was going to be possible. "Ple-Please stop whoever you are, un. Please!" Deidara didn't care about the fact that he was begging all he wanted was this nightmare to end, though something told him it was only going to get worse and was FAR from over.


	2. Chapter 2

Tobi's breath started to become uneasy as they rocked together, becoming more extreme by the second. Pushing deeper and deeper, he ignored Deidara's whimpers of protest. He needed release. Going faster, Tobi paused at a small sound from the male underneith him. Moving again, he heard the moan increase as he discovered a sweet spot.

Deidara hated himself for the feeling of pleasure that was riding over the pain of his body being used to please the man above him. Tears still stung his eyes as he panted for breath as he cheeked flushed from the heat that was being made between their bodies and on the inside the blond knew that the pleasure was being too much to ignore as groans of pain became moans of pleasure.

The noise underneith him increased, and Tobi could feel the effects it was having on the both opf them. The pleasure Deidara was having was rubbing off on Tobi as he felt the tight muscles clench around his member, taking Tobi to the edge of insanity- if he already wasn't- of pleasure. Ramming into Deidara again and again, he wanter one last thing from him.

He wanted Deidara to scream his name.

Clenching to the bed sheets, Deidara's gasp's for air became more extreme as his moans took his breath away, aswell as the rough rhythm he and Tobi were in. Tears still brimming his eyes, he couldnt utter a word, as it came out either in moans or a ragged grunt of pleasure. Biting his lip, he struggled again. He couldn't take this anymore. It was too much. Deidara arched his back as Tobi hit his spot again, only increasing the pleasure as his angel changed.

His member left unattended, Deidara struggled to move his hands to please himslef in the mess he was in. Unfortunatly, Tobi saw this as another move to escape, and he was pinned down again. Tobi's breath was husky, and deep. Licking his neck, Deidara shivers returned, only making Tobi the more excited and resorting to leaving a painful bruise as he bit down hard in lust. It was enough to make Deidara gasp even more in pain as he could feel the surfacing blood.

"Say my name Deidara Senpai" Tobi's voice, almost changing to the old playful one he used to use all the time.

Tobi's position changed as his hand moved, tightley gripping onto Deidara's negleted legnth, causing his to give out a whimpering moan.

Moving his gloved hand, faster and faster, It was Deidara's turn to have his breath go raggid and deep, as his needs were finally met, as much as he wouldn't have wanted it in the first place.

Stuttering, Deidara still tried to make Tobi stop, cringing as he writhed. "T-Tobi....Gh.."

Gripping even harder, Tobi pumped even more, getting the final word from him.

"A-AH! TOBI!!" Deidara yelled, his back completely leaving the bed.

Tobi took this as his final key to finishing. With a loud sigh of satisfaction from him, white hot liquid filled Deidara.

Deidara was pushed to his release the same moment that the one eyed Tobi was and the seed landed across both of their stomach. But the blond's relaxed, pleased and sated expression quickly turned into a grimace as he took in what just had happened... and the fact that "Tobi" was still inside him as well as his essence. The blond couldn't help but let out a weak whimper at this.

Shaking slightey, Tobi pulled out and collapsed next to Deidara. Looking over, he watched that blonds still flustered face shudder with his eyes closed. Not bothering to ask what was wrong, Tobi got up again, picking his mask off the floor. Turning to Deidara again, he stood over him, seeing him flinch as he opened his eyes to him.

Deidara bit his lip at the sight of the other's approach and his mind mentally screamed at him to get up, to run away. Do ANYTHING to stop what had just occurred from taking place again. But still all he could manage to do was to flinch as his one visible eye stared at the other man.

Placing his mask on, Tobi cocked his head to a side. Deidara's eyes widened at the different voice again as he spoke.

" We should go have a bath to clean ourselves up Senpai!" Tobi cheered, grabbing his pants before picking Deidara up bridal style. Deidara stiffened as he was lifted into the air, fearing to be caught if they went out the door. But, no, a different feeling overcame him as his vision swam. "Hold on tight senpai.." Tobi murmered, as the room around them began to distort.

Deidara was in short confused, what the FUCK was going on now? Why was there such a sudden change in Tobi, and what happened to the man that had just raped him and for sure the cause for his ass to be sore for the next few days. Still even though he was nervous, confused, frustrated, and angry all at the same time he couldn't bring himself to speak in fear of the "other Tobi" coming back.

For this reason the blond clenched his eyes shut as the world was fading out of view from whatever strange technique the other was using.

Suddenly feeling a foggy heat envelope them, Deidara opened his eyes to mist surrounding them. Walking forward, Tobi gently placed Deidara on a step to a small hot pool. Looking around, it looked just like a public bath, except in better shape and no one was here.

Taking off the remainder of his clothes, skip the mask, Tobi stepped into the hot water, turning around to pick up Deidara again and bring him in aswell. Gently placing him in the water so as not to burn him, Tobi waded a bit back, and rested against the pool side. Through the single dark eye hole he watched Deidara's confused reactions as to all of this, and the sudden silence between them. 'Tobi' knew he had done wrong, and in his mind, all he could do now was to try and make it up to Deidara. Still, the akwardness at the moment was as thick as the steam around them.

Deidara shivered as the eye of the other never left him and slowly his body sunk into the water so that everything under his nose was invisible as he stared at the other not understanding why this was all happening him. His mind felt slightly numb as the steam and warm water did wonders for his muscles and aching head and ass. The blood, sweat, and tears were all washed away by the water and the steam relaxed his throat. Finally he drew his body back up but just enough so he could speak, his eyes always having a cautious look... just like his voice, "Tobi, is that really you?

Silence was the only reply, making Deidara give an out exasperated sigh as he sunk back into the water, bubbles frothing up.

Deidara glared at the other, NOW with the other emotions raging through his body annoyance was added to the list. The blond waited for several seconds before his annoyance and anger boiled over and he brought one of his hands hard across the water making said liquid spray over Tobi completely drenching the other as the blond smirked underneath the water.

Tobi paused in disbalief at what just happened. Shaking his head to removed the droplets on it, they sprayed across the pool, making Deidara cover his eyes to stop the droplets sting his eyes. In a splash, Tobi reined wave apon wave at Deidara, smirking uder his mask as his element of surprise was thrown back at Deidara. "Stll feeling the effects of alchohol Deidara?" Tobi quizzed as he continued to splash.

Deidara eye twitched and immediately stiffened, he was actually feeling better when Tobi was acting like his old self, but at the mention of the alcohol that had caused all that had taken place in his bedroom, it caused the blond's whole demeanor change as he gazed at the other ignoring the splashes sent at him.

Tobi ceased the splashes and cringed at Deidara's reaction, rubbing the back of his head trying to find something else to talk about.

"Deidara..." Tobi paused. He really didnt know what to say at this point. Sorry? Somehow, he didnt think 'sorry' was going to cut it. Tobi looked down, before reaching to the back of his head to remover his mask. Pulling it off Tobi placed it on the pool side.

looking back at Deidara, Tobi tried to come up with the right words, his face showing he wasnt fooling anybody.

Deidara didn't say a word against the obvious stress and frustration showing on the other's face. In truth the blond was getting a sick sense of pleasure that was like revenge for Deidara seeing the other so uncomfortable. He still waited though to see if Tobi would be able to get even one word out of his mouth.

Tobi grinded his teeth in annoyance. Either what he was about to say, Deidara wasn't going to believe him, or he would think he crazy.

"Deidara... What you see when you look at this face... This is not Tobi. Tobi never really existed, as much as you may wish it to be." Tobi closed his eyes before slowly opening them again, the blood red iris looking right into the wounded soul of Deidara. "What you see is another person, and sometimes... I cant control him... Tobi is a mix of him, and of Tobi. I know can't change what he did, but in a way I could have..." Shifting uncomfortably in his position Tobi looked away from the confused and shocked face of Deidara.

"Its because I love you, Deidara-san." Tobi mumbled, not wanting to face him anymore in shame.

Deidara blinked he was confused by both confessions; the first of Tobi being two people yet at the same time not entirely existing. The second confession though made a pain to form in the blond's heart, "Tobi" admitted to loving him. Deidara truthfully liked the happy, hyper Tobi though he was a constant pain in his ass, but after what had just occurred. Love always seemed a little steep for the explosive artist, though the pain that formed in his chest by the sight of the other looking so depressed and hurt made him realize that what he felt for the other was probably the same thing that he did, but still he was cautious. Slowly he moved towards the other ignoring the fact that the water's churning around his body gave away his position. Finally he was before Tobi and holding in a sigh he sat down next to the other as he gently laid his head on the other's shoulder asking softly, "Are you going to stop lying to me?"

Tobi's eyes widened at the slight weight on his shoulder as Deidara sat next to him. Regaining his composure, Tobi cleared his throat before leaning against Deidara's damp hair.

"Theres nothing I can really lie about now, is there? Theres no point." Tobi murmered into the nest of hair. He suddenly sat up, and turned to Deidara, gently holding his upper arms, aware of the loose sticthing. Looking straight into Deidara azure eyes, His sharingan dimmed. "But I wasn't lying about how I...Love you. I want to say im sorry... But it wont change anything, will it?" Tobi questioned sadly.

Deidara sighed softly and his visible eye blinked in a way that could be considered lazily as he said, "No, what's been done is done and nothing that any of use can change that, yeah." Tobi's eye immediately dimmed and the sadness around him thickened until the blond spoke once again, "But I'm not really a person to either plan ahead or think about the past am I, un?"

Tobi smiled slightley, his eyes alittle brighter. "Heh..I guess not." Tobi replied, before picking up Deidara's arm to inspect it. "But what we should be really thinking about are these stitches, no?" Tobi cocked his head to a side, gazing at Deidara.

Deidara gave a light shrug in response as he returned the gaze saying simply, "I'll get Kakuzu to repair them later, think they'll last for now, un." And as if to prove his point the blond bent his arm up to draw his hand lightly over the other's face.

Touching the hand lightley, Tobi pushed it back down. "You shouldn't strain it anyway, Senpai." Before leaning forward slightley, their noses barely touching.

"Just relax..."

Deidara rolled his eye at the other's statement before closing it as he leaned forward to rest his forehead against the other having his lips close enough as to tease the other with each breath he took and exhale the breath against the closed lips.

0000

**thats the end everyone!i hope you enjoyed it~!**


End file.
